


Christmas Things

by cmonpaulie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Christmas, Christmas market, Falling In Love, Ice rink, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry, childrens, doctor!harry, harry has a daughter, shy!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonpaulie/pseuds/cmonpaulie
Summary: Louis od zawsze kochał święta (szczególnie dlatego, że urodził się w Wigilię). Uwielbiał śnieg, kolędy i całą magię świąteczną, która unosiła się w powietrzu już pod koniec listopada. Jednak najbardziej kochał jarmarki, które rozpoczynały się na początku grudnia, gdzie mogłeś kupić gorącą czekoladę i ulubionego pierniczka. I jak co roku trafia do tego wyjątkowego miejsca będąc pod urokiem wszystkich światełek i wielkiej choinki na rynku. I może tym razem jego niezdarność, którą zawsze piekielnie przeklinał, nie jest taka zła, gdy sprawi, że do jego życia wkroczy wysoki brunet, z ogromnym sercem, ciepłym uśmiechem i malutkim człowieczkiem o imieniu Carrie.© cmonpaulie, 2018





	Christmas Things

Każdy, kto zna Louisa, doskonale wie, że święta są jego ulubionym okresem. Ubieranie żywej choinki, kupowanie prezentów, pieczenie pierniczków, które mógł jeść kilogramami oraz najlepsze – jarmarki świąteczne. Dla Louisa jarmarki były ulubioną częścią świąt, bo w jednym miejscu zbierała się cała ta wyjątkowa atmosfera, na którą czekasz okrągły rok. Nie zapominając o jego urodzinach, które przypadały na dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, które zawsze może obchodzić z całą swoją rodziną – szóstką rodzeństwa, mamą, ojczymem Danem oraz dziadkami.

Więc tak, Louis kocha z całego serca wszystko co ma związek z tymi pięknymi rzeczami.

Chwyta z sofy telefon i wybiera numer, przykładając urządzenie do ucha, drugą dłonią nakładając skarpetkę na stopę.

\- Cześć, Zaaaayn – wita się, gdy jego przyjaciel odbiera połączenie.

-  _Hej, Lou_  – odpowiada zbyt szybko mulat.

\- Pakuj tyłek, pójdziesz ze mną do Winter Wonderland – mówi szatyn, wstając z sofy. Poprawia grzywkę opadającą mu na czoło, podtrzymując urządzenie prawym ramieniem.

Zayn wzdycha, nie odzywając się przez chwilę.

\- Zaraz wychodzę z domu, możemy umówić się pod głównym wejściem za dwadzieścia minut? – pyta, wciągając na nogi swoje przetarte Vansy.

-  _Mam dyżur, Lou_  – odpowiada w końcu Zayn. -  _Przepraszam, wiem, że byliśmy umówieni, ale to było nagłe_   _wezwanie_  – tłumaczy. -  _Nie_   _mogłem zrezygnować, dostałem pacjenta z wypadku samochodowego, będę asystować przy operacji_  – urywa -  _przepraszam, jutro wieczorem do ciebie wpadnę, odrobimy to._

Louis wzdycha, nakładając swój czarny płaszcz, nie przejmując się wzięciem szalika.

\- Dobra – odzywa się w końcu. - Jak zwykle ci wybaczam – dodaje, chwytając klucze od domu. - Pójdę później do sklepu, co chciałbyś na kolacje?

-  _Jutro?_ – pyta Zayn.

\- No. Spróbuje coś ugotować – mówi Louis, poprawiając grzywkę w lustrze. Wychodzi z mieszkania, dokładnie je zamykając, następnie wrzuca klucze do kieszeni kurtki, przywołując windę.

Zayn parska, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Louis wie, że jego przyjaciel w tym samym momencie wywraca oczami.

-  _Lou_  – zaśmiewa się mulat. -  _Ty nie umiesz gotować, lepiej tego nie rób. Przywiozę chińszczyznę._

Louis wchodzi do windy, otwierając usta w złości, a jego brwi się marszczą.

\- Umiem gotować, Zayn, pieprz się! – protestuje. Co ten głupek sobie myśli? Louis umie gotować. Może nie jest drugim Gordonem Ramsayem, ba, daleko mu do niego, ale umie zrobić dwie potrawy. Mama mówi, że dobrze sobie radzi.

-  _Spaliłeś w zeszłym tygodniu makaron z warzywami_  – przypomina Malik.

Louis opuszcza w końcu windę, wychodząc z budynku. W jego twarz uderza podmuch mroźnego, zimowego powietrza, przez co automatycznie żałuje tego, że nie zabrał żadnego szalika.

\- Cholera, jak zimno – jęczy do słuchawki, kierując się na autobus, który zawiezie go do centrum.

Zayn ponownie się śmieje, odpowiadając komuś w tle na pytanie.

-  _Ubrałeś się chociaż ciepło?_  – pyta z troską. -  _Nie rozumiem w ogóle, dlaczego chce ci się chodzić w taką pogodę na te wszystkie jarmarki?_

Mimo, że Zayn zna odpowiedź na drugie pytanie, Louis jak zawsze mu jej udziela:

\- Bo tam jest fajnie, wiesz, że to kocham – stwierdza, zatrzymując się na przystanku.

-  _Oczywiście_  – mruczy mulat. Louis słyszy w tle głośne „ _doktorze Malik_ " więc wie, że ich rozmowa dobiega końca. -  _Przepraszam, Lou. Wzywają mnie. Zadzwonię w wolnej chwili_  – mówi szybko. -  _Trzymaj się, miłej zabawy, pa!_  – dodaje i szybko się rozłącza.

Louis wywraca oczami, chowając zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni kurtki razem z telefonem. Wzdycha, a z jego wąskich ust wychodzi duży obłoczek pary.

Nagle jego oczy zostają zakryte przez grube rękawiczki, a drugie ciało wskakuje na jego plecy, przez co Louis niekontrolowanie piszczy.

\- Tommo! – krzyczy głos, który Louis rozpoznaje aż za bardzo. Zważając na to, że jest dość drobny, mając na plecach cięższe ciało, przechyla się na bok, uderzając ramieniem w szybę przystanku.

\- Niall – jęczy, zrzucając go z siebie. - Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – pyta, łapiąc się teatralnie za serce.

\- Sorka. – blondyn wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do Winter Wonderland – odpowiada Louis, poprawiając na głowie szarą czapkę.

\- Sam? – dziwi się Irlandczyk. Louis nigdy nie chodził tam sam, zawsze zabierał jego lub Zayna, a jeśli jego siostry przyjeżdżały do Londynu, to także i je.

\- Zayn dostał nagle dyżur – tłumaczy Tomlinson, chodząc w kółko, aby się trochę rozgrzać.

\- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale też jestem twoim przyjacielem, krasnalu – śmieje się Niall, zdejmując z dłoni swoje puchate rękawiczki. Chwyta zmarźnięte dłonie przyjaciela, wkładając na prawą ogrzany materiał.

\- Niall. – wyrywa się Louis, zdejmując rękawiczkę. - Poradzę sobie, zabieraj to – rozkazuje, oddając przedmiot blondynowi. Wkłada dłonie do kieszeni, a w tym samym czasie pod przystanek podjeżdża autobus. Spogląda na Irlandczyka, wchodząc do pojazdu, z Niallem zaraz za nim, siadając przy oknie. - I nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie, bo z tego co pamiętam miałeś mieć randkę z Barbarą, więc nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać.

Niall wywraca oczami, poprawiając szalik, będąc zdecydowanie za cichym, co w ogóle nie jest do niego podobne.

\- Co się stało? – pyta szatyn.

Blondyn przez chwile bawi się palcami, marszcząc nos, gdy w końcu się odzywa:

\- Olała mnie dla swojej przyjaciółki – prycha.

\- Co?

\- Zaprosiłem ją dwa dni temu do kina, pamiętasz? – zaczyna, a gdy Louis potwierdza, kontynuuje. - I nagle ona dzisiaj dzwoni do mnie i mówi „ _przepraszam Niall, ale Ronnie poprosiła mnie, abym poszła z nią po sukienkę na święta. Nie mogłam odmówić_ " – recytuje, udając jej głos, na co jego przyjaciel zaczyna się śmiać. - Ja rozumiem raz, czy dwa, ale ta jej przyjaciółka ciągle coś wymyśla, gdy ja chce gdziekolwiek zabrać Barbs. Tak jakby robiła to specjalnie – skarży się.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym? – pyta Louis, zastanawiając się, co doradzić przyjacielowi. - Wiesz, jeśli ciągle będzie się tak jej słuchać, wasz związek tylko na tym ucierpi. Mogłaby poświęcać ci więcej swojego czasu, jeśli jej na tobie zależy.

Niall kiwa głową, nic więcej nie mówiąc, co Louis uznaje za zakończony temat. Dziesięć minut później, ciągnie go za rękaw, wskazując na drzwi od autobusu, co uświadamia szatyna, że powinni wysiąść. Louis narzuca na głowę kaptur, zauważając spadające płatki śniegu, które zaczynają tworzyć niewielką warstwę na ziemi. Wchodzą do Hyde Parku, idąc jeszcze dobre kilkanaście minut, gdy w końcu znajdują się na miejscu.

Po uprzednim sprawdzeniu ich przez ochronę przy wejściu, mijają wielki łuk z kolorowymi światełkami, oraz napisem „Winter Wonderland". Na miejscu było bardzo dużo ludzi, co wcale Louisa nie zdziwiło. Jest niedziela, po godzinie siedemnastej, więc to całkiem normalne, że mnóstwo ludzi chce się rozerwać w tym miejscu. Louis otwiera usta, obserwując te wspaniałe miejsce. Daleko z przodu jadą kolejki górskie oraz karuzele i gokarty, dookoła stoi pełno budek z jedzeniem oraz zabawkami, a w tle leci świąteczna muzyka. Cóż, można stwierdzić, że skoro Louis i jego przyjaciele są w tym miejscu co roku od trzech lat, nic nie może go zdziwić. Ale właśnie najlepsze jest to, że z każdym nowym rokiem, organizatorzy dokładają wszelkich starań, aby atmosfera na miejscu była jak najlepsza, a atrakcje coraz ciekawsze. I w tym roku wprowadzili  _Calineczkę_  na lodzie, co Louis bardzo chce zobaczyć.

\- Gdzie idziemy najpierw? – pyta Niall, chuchając na policzek Louisa. Rozgląda się po miejscu, następnie wpada na pomysł i łapie młodszego przyjaciela za dłoń, idąc z nim do przodu. Louis nie ma nawet szansy zaprotestować, czy też zapytać gdzie idą, bo Irlandczyk prawie, że biegnie, a szatyn, będąc niższym, ma problemy z nadążeniem za nim.

\- Niall, zwolnij! – prosi, co mija się z marnym skutkiem, bo blondyn przyśpiesza, uparcie ciągnąc go za sobą. Nagle się zatrzymuje, przez co Louis wpada gwałtownie na jego plecy, odziane zieloną kurtką.

Podchodzi do budki, wyjmując portfel, patrząc oczekująco na szatyna.

\- Idziesz, czy nie? – pyta Niall, odwracając się z powrotem do kobiety, która go obsługuje. - Dzień dobry, poproszę dwa bilety studenckie na  _Munich Looping –_ mówi, następnie prosi Louisa o legitymacje studencką, którą podaje razem z tą swoją. Płaci należne osiemnaście funtów, następnie dostają swoje bilety i idą do przodu.

\- Niall – zaczyna niepewnie Louis, chowając dokument do portfela. Rozgląda się po miejscu, gdzie dotarli, a gdy widzi te wszystkie wielkie kolejki, wagoniki i młoty, dostaje gęsiej skórki.

Blondyn podchodzi z nim do niewielkiej kolejki, w której stoi kilku młodych ludzi.

\- Poczekaj – mówi starszy, zagadując stojące z przodu dwie dziewczyny, które muszą być koleżankami. Rozmawia z nimi, po chwili podając im coś, następnie wraca do zdziwionego Louisa. - Gotowe.

\- Niall – powtarza szatyn, a gdy wagoniki zatrzymują się przed nimi, Louis jest pewny tego, jak kretyńską formę rozrywki wybrał jego przyjaciel. Ludzie wychodzą ze środka, gdy Niall spogląda na Tomlinsona z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Nie. – kręci głową, cofając się w stronę wyjścia. - Tak się nie bawię, Horan! – dodaje, chcąc uciec, jednak Niall natychmiast łapie go w pasie, zaciągając na kolejkę. - Nie, Niall, puść mnie! – wrzeszczy, starając się wyrwać. - Mam lęk wysokości, nie chce!

Jego głupi przyjaciel (a może powinien już powiedzieć  _były przyjaciel_ ) nic sobie nie robi z jego słów, sadzając Louisa niczym dziecko, w pierwszym wagoniku.

\- Niall – jęczy Louis, a jego gardło blokuje się, gdy czuje napływające do oczu łzy. - Nie chce, proszę, chce wyjść, boje się – dodaje, gdy jeden z mężczyzn zapina go na siedzeniu.

\- Potrzymam cię za rękę – oferuje Niall, czekając, aż wagonik ruszy. - Nie bój się, nic ci się nie stanie.

\- Nie chce twojej łapy, idioto – warczy Louis z poddaniem. Zaciska dłonie na poręczy maszyny, zaciskając oczy, gdy zaczynają wjeżdżać pod górę. Po chwili je otwiera, spoglądając w dół, co prawdopodobnie jest najgorszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić, bo wysokość na jakiej się znajdują, przyprawia go o palpitacje serca. I nikt nie ma prawa go oceniać, bo jedni boją się pająków czy duchów, a Louis, cóż wysokości. Ponownie zamyka powieki, gdy kolejka zatrzymuje się na kilka sekund, a potem zjeżdża gwałtownie w dół.

Trzyma kurczowo zabezpieczenie na jego torsie, jakby miał zaraz z niego wypaść. Czuje gwałtowny skręt w prawo, a Niall i ludzie za nimi piszczą z ekscytacji. Jego serce przyspiesza bicie, gdy wagoniki jadą coraz szybciej.

\- Louis! – wrzeszczy Niall, wyrzucając ramiona w górę. - Otwórz oczy, zobacz jak super!

Szatyn kręci głową. Za bardzo się boi, aby patrzeć na tę katastrofę. Jednak po chwili uchyla prawą powiekę, a następnie drugą, gdy zjeżdżają w dół.

\- Teraz będzie najlepsze! – mówi Niall, co tylko stresuje Louisa, więc łapie przyjaciela za dłoń. Skręcają w lewo, przyspieszając dwukrotnie, następnie robią trzy pętle, przez co kolejka jedzie do góry nogami, a z jego ust wychodzi przeciągły krzyk, bo nagle wszystko zaczyna mu się podobać. Minutę później zwalniają, zjeżdżając do barierek, a mężczyzna pilnujący wszystkiego, rozpina ich zabezpieczenia.

Louis schodzi powoli z podestu z drżącymi nogami, zeskakując na ziemię, a Niall zatrzymuje się tuż obok niego.

\- I jak? – pyta podekscytowany blondyn, narzucając ramię na szyję szatyna. - Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba?

Tomlinson odpycha starszego od siebie, udając obrażonego, gdy poprawia szarą beanie na głowie.

\- Spociłem się ze strachu, kretynie – burczy, krzyżując ramiona na torsie. - Dokładnie wiesz, że się boje takich rzeczy.

Niall wywraca oczami, całując Louisa w prawy policzek.

\- Fuj, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – pyta, wypychając wargę, wycierając wierzchnią stroną dłoni twarz, czując zimno w dłonie, więc chowa je do kieszeni. - Nie lubię jak mnie całujesz.

Niall zaczyna się śmiać, co sprawia, że Louis patrzy na niego spode łba.

\- Ale nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdyby zrobił to inny facet, co? – mówi blondyn, starając się spoważnieć. - Najlepiej jakiś starszy od ciebie, wyższy i z beznadziejnym humorem jak twój. Para idealna, no nie? – szturcha niższego.

\- Przymknij się – mruczy Louis, będąc wrażliwym na każdą zaczepkę z jego, Zayna czy ze strony jego mamy, na temat miłości. Ostatni związek zakończył ponad rok temu, będąc przez kilka miesięcy załamanym po zerwaniu z tym pieprzonym dupkiem Blakem, który go zdradził trzykrotnie. Więc teraz musiał być pewnym osoby, aby stworzyć z nim nowy związek. I co najważniejsze, nie chce robić nic na siłę.

\- Idziemy coś zjeść? – pyta Niall, wskazując budki z przekąskami, nieopodal. Rozgląda się, idąc z Louisem obok, gdy dostrzega coś, co interesuje go zbyt bardzo. - Mini naleśniki! – krzyczy, idąc już w tamtą stronę.

Louis wzdycha, podążając za przyjacielem. Podchodzi do stoiska, a Niall już zamawia trzy naleśniki z sosem. Sam bierze sobie malutkie racuszki z owocami i czekoladą, nabite na szaszłyk. Płaci kobiecie pięć funtów, a gdy odwraca się do Nialla, blondyna nie ma obok niego. Rozgląda się, będąc pewnym, że Horan stanął gdzieś z boku, aby w spokoju zjeść swój posiłek, jednak Niall rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Louis połyka małego placuszka, oblizując usta po czekoladzie, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon. Chłód uderza w jego dłonie, które bardzo szybko marzną. Mógł zabrać przyjacielowi tamte rękawiczki, przynajmniej to nie on miałby teraz problem z mrozem.

Wybiera numer przyjaciela, jednak ten głupek nawet go nie odbiera, a po pięciu sygnałach rozlega się poczta głosowa. Próbuje jeszcze raz, ale bez skutku. Gdy chowa telefon z powrotem do kurtki, postanawia, że nigdy więcej, nigdzie z nim nie pójdzie. Zjada dwa ostatnie racuszki, wyrzucając patyczek oraz serwetkę do najbliższego kosza. Chucha kilkakrotnie w skostniałe dłonie, które wciska w rękawy kurtki, aby mogły się ogrzać.

Ludzi jest naprawdę dużo, więc musi uważać na to jak idzie, aby przypadkiem w kogoś nie wpaść, szczególnie teraz, gdy pada coraz więcej śniegu i zaczyna być ślisko. Chce kupić tutaj coś dla bliźniaczek, bo tylko dla tej dwójki dalej nie znalazł idealnego prezentu. Podchodzi do jednego z stoisk, w którym jest mnóstwo zabawek oraz biżuterii. Przegląda kolczyki i pierścionki, ale nic z tych rzeczy nie wpada mu w oko. Pochyla się do przodu, dotykając palcem wskazującym naszyjniki, gdy w końcu zauważa sznurkowane bransoletki ze srebrnymi przywieszkami. Bierze w dłoń tę różową, na której jest pół serduszka, a obok leży fioletowa z drugą częścią. I gdy się je złączy, stworzą pasujący do siebie komplet. Uśmiecha się na myśl, jak bardzo mogłyby się spodobać Phoebe i Daisy, które zawsze chciały mieć coś wspólnego dla siebie. Prosi mężczyznę o spakowanie ich w ozdobne pudełeczka, po czym płaci siedemdziesiąt funtów (ma nadzieję, że są warte swojej ceny) i odchodzi dalej, wkładając je do kieszeni.

W jednej chwili zapomina o Niallu i wszystkim innym, gdy zauważa dziesięć metrów dalej stragan z pierniczkami, z którego wydobywa się przepiękny, słodki zapach. I nic nie może poradzić na to, że uwielbia wszystkie Bożonarodzeniowe słodycze, więc po chwili nogi prowadzą go do stoiska, przy którym stoi tylko dwójka dzieci. Rozgląda się po ladzie, patrząc na babeczki, różnorakie ciasteczka i w końcu jego ukochane – pierniczki korzenne. Zaciąga się ich aromatem, zastanawiając się, ile jest w stanie ich zjeść, gdy dziewczyna zza lady pyta, czy coś wybrał. Patrzy ponownie na słodycze, gdy blondynka wyciąga z małego piekarnika kilka dużych serc, zaczynając je dekorować. Szatyn patrzy urzeczony na jej poczynania, jego żołądek już przygotowuje się na rozkosz, którą zaraz dostanie. Nie zwraca uwagi na ruch nowego klienta, który zatrzymuje się obok niego.

\- Czy mogę tego? – pyta w tym samym czasie razem z obcym głosem, wskazując na ciastko, które sprzedawczyni odkłada na bok. Duża dłoń z pierścionkami na palcach, pojawia się obok niego, także pokazując wybranego tego przez szatyna piernika, który był z dużą ilością lukru, małymi, cukrowymi kuleczkami i napisem  _Merry Christmas._

Louis odwraca się zdziwiony do mężczyzny, chcąc zwrócić mu uwagę, że był pierwszy, więc ciastko należy się jemu, gdy podnosi głowę, dostrzegając wysokiego bruneta, z małym dzieckiem na rękach.

Mężczyzna uważnie wpatruje się w Louisa, a gdy ich oczy się spotykają, na jego twarzy pojawia się duży, ciepły uśmiech, z dołeczkami w policzkach, co sprawia, że szatyn zacina się w sobie, przestając zwracać uwagę na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jego serce się dziwnie zatrzymuje, a dłonie pocą, będąc pod uważnym spojrzeniem przystojnego mężczyzny. Czuje ciepło na twarzy, co daje mu pewność, że strasznie się rumieni.

\- Byłeś pierwszy – odzywa się brunet głębokim głosem, który posyła wibracje aż do kręgosłupa Louisa. Wskazuje na ciastko w dłoni sprzedawczyni. - Należy do ciebie – dodaje, ponownie uśmiechając się do Tomlinsona. Jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie przestaje obserwować zawstydzonego chłopaka.

Louis przygryza wargę, chwytając drżącymi dłońmi pierniczka, wciskając w dłoń dziewczyny pięć funtów i szybko odchodzi od stoiska, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że starszy mężczyzna dalej patrzy na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Ze stresu zapomina nawet podziękować nieznajomemu.

\- Reszta! – krzyczy za nim blondynka, wzdychając.

Harry szybko mruga, orientując się w tym, co się stało.

\- Oddam mu je – oferuje, biorąc od sprzedawczyni pieniądze dla Louisa i szybkim krokiem rusza w stronę alejki, gdzie poszedł niski chłopak. Louis idzie powoli obok świecących drzewek, powoli jedząc swoje ciasteczko. - Hej, poczekaj! – woła, przez co zdziwiony szatyn się zatrzymuje.

Tomlinson zastyga w półkroku, odwracając się powoli do Harry'ego.

\- T-tak? – pyta powoli, z jego ust wychodzi para, a w ustach trzyma kawałek ciastka. Przełyka powoli ślinę, zastanawiając się co taki mężczyzna mógłby od niego chcieć.

Brunet podchodzi do niego w trzech krokach, a jego duża dłoń nurkuje w kieszeni jego kożuszka. Wyjmuje drobne, podając je zdziwionemu Louisowi.

\- Twoje pieniądze – tłumaczy, a jego oczy błyszczą, gdy patrzy na niższego. - Zapomniałeś ich zabrać, gdy kupowałeś ciastko.

Tomlinson niemal krztusi się swoim piernikiem, unosząc wzrok na nieznajomego. Odbiera resztę od wyższego, a przez ich dłonie przechodzi dziwny prąd. Wrzuca monety do kieszeni, a gdy zauważa, że brunet ponownie obserwuje go z uwagą, przygryza wargę, patrząc na swoje materiałowe buty, które nagle stają się czymś interesującym.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada niepewnie po chwili.

Harry'emu przechodzi przez myśl stwierdzenie, że delikatny głos tego niskiego chłopaka, bardzo do niego pasuje.

Uśmiecha się do niego ponownie, widząc czerwone wypieki na jego policzkach, które szatyn stara się zakryć, spuszczając głowę.

\- M-muszę iść – szepcze Louis, czując pot zbierający się na dłoniach mimo zimna.

Styles kiwa głową.

\- Miłego wieczoru – życzy na koniec.

\- Tobie też – a po chwili poprawia się, widząc małą istotkę w ramionach mężczyzny – wam też – dodaje i skręca w prawo, idąc przed siebie.

Harry stoi w tym samym miejscu, podążając wzrokiem zza oddalającym się chłopakiem. Jego twarz przecina wielki uśmiech, który nie chce odejść.

Czuje małe dłonie, odziane w rękawiczki, które dotykają jego policzka. Wzdycha i spogląda w bok, a jego oczy spotykają się z drugą parą zielonych tęczówek.

\- Tatusiu? – pyta dziewczynka, owijając rączkę wokół jego szyi.

Harry poprawia dziecko w ramionach, poświęcając jej całą swoją uwagę.

\- Słucham, skarbeńku – odpowiada, wracając z córką do głównej alejki, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie budki.

Brunetka uśmiecha się lekko, z identycznymi dołeczkami jak tymi jego, patrząc na mężczyznę ze skupieniem.

\- Tamten pan był śliczny, jak Ellie – mówi, mając na myśli swoją ulubioną lalkę.

Harry nie potrafi się nie zaśmiać na słowa swojej córki, będąc rozczulonym, jak bardzo słodka potrafi być. Głaszcze kciukiem jej blady policzek, gdy dziewczynka uśmiecha się do taty, pokazując ząbki.

\- To prawda, kochanie. Był bardzo śliczny – mówi po chwili, idąc z dzieckiem do budki, gdzie spotkał uroczego szatyna. - Dalej chcesz pierniczka, Carrie?

Brunetka kiwa główką, przytulając się do taty.

\- Czy mogę dostać tego dużego z Mikołajem? – pyta, wskazując na ciastko.

\- Jeśli duży, to możesz zjeść tylko jego, nic większego w tym tygodniu – przypomina brunet. - Pamiętaj o naszej  _słodyczowej_  umowie.

\- Wiem, tatusiu. – kiwa głową Carrie.

\- W święta pozwolę ci zjeść więcej, ale do tego czasu musisz poczekać, tak? – upewnia się Harry, uważnie patrząc na swoje dziecko.

\- Tak! – piszczy dziewczynka.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, wybierz sobie ciasteczko – mówi, pochylając się z córką nad ladą.

Carrie wskazuje na dużego Mikołaja, którego chwilę później otrzymuje od sprzedawczyni. Dziękuje za niego, bo tak nauczył ją tata, a potem odchodzą dalej.

Harry poprawia czapkę na jej głowie, rozglądając się na boki, stwierdza, że wkrótce będą musieli wracać do domu, bo robi się późno, a jego maleństwo powinno o dwudziestej już spać.

Momentalnie do jego myśli powraca niski szatyn, z którym rozmawiał dziesięć minut temu. Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że chłopak mu się nie spodobał, bo było zupełnie odwrotnie. Był taki niski i uroczy, co tylko sprawiło, że jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Harry był pewny, że jego karmelowe włosy, które wystawały spod czapki były puszyste i miękkie, aż chciało się zanurzyć w nich dłoń. A oczy szatyna były takie niebieskie i tak pięknie się świeciły w blasku kolorowych lampek, jak Teneryfskie morze, nad które brunet lubił jeździć. I nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że mając dwadzieścia osiem lat, będąc na pieprzonym jarmarku z córką na rękach, zauroczył się poznanym dopiero co chłopakiem, a jego przeuroczy, niepewny uśmiech tkwił w jego głowie.

\- Tatku – mówi powoli Carrie, klepiąc go po policzku. - Co tam jest?

Hary odwraca się w lewo, dostrzegając wielkie lodowisko, na którym jest dużo ludzi.

\- To jest lodowisko, kochanie. Tutaj jeździ się na łyżwach, tak jak robiła to Anna w  _Frozen._ Pamiętasz?

Brunetka kiwa głową, wyciągając szyję w tamtą stronę.

\- Czy możemy tam pójść? Prooooszę – dodaje, robiąc duże oczka.

Harry patrzy na córkę i wie, że w tym samym momencie jest pokonany, a jego serce się ociepla, gdy widzi, jak dziewczynce zależy, aby zobaczyć jak się jeździ. 

\- No nie wiem – wzdycha, chociaż już podjął decyzje. - Jesteś jeszcze malutka, dasz sobie radę?

Carrie marszczy czoło, wyglądając identycznie jak Harry, gdy się złości.

\- Jestem dużą dziewczynką, mam cztery latka! – mówi, pokazując paluszki. - Proszę tatusiu, będę uważna! – obiecuje.

Styles uśmiecha się do córki, ruszając z nią w kierunku atrakcji.

\- Ale musisz być ostrożna i słuchać co do ciebie mówię. Tam jest dużo ludzi, mogłoby ci się coś stać, rozumiesz? – pyta, podchodząc do kasy. Kupuje dwa bilety, następnie stawia brunetkę na ziemi, trzymając w dłoniach jej oraz swoje łyżwy. Siadają na ławce a mężczyzna z obsługi przynosi im pingwinka dla dziewczynki.

Kuca przy córce, zdejmując jej szare trapery, zakładając na stopy niebieskie łyżwy, upewniając się, że ma wszystko dobrze zapięte. Następnie robi to samo z sobą, a potem odkłada do metalowej szafeczki ich buty.

Bierze Carrie na ręce, w drugiej trzymając pingwina, gdy wchodzi powoli na lód. Umie jeździć, nigdy nie miał z tym problemu, a świadomość, że może zarazić swoje dziecko pasją do sportów dodatkowo go uszczęśliwia.

Stawia brunetkę na lodzie, trzymając ją opiekuńczo za rękę, aby się nie przewróciła. Pingwin, znajduje się obok niej, gdy tłumaczy jej, aby złapała rączkami na uchwyty, a sam pochyla się nad nią, pomagając się jej ruszać. Opiera ręce o jej malutkie dłonie, pchając ich do przodu.

\- Trzymaj się mocno i uważaj, dobrze? – prosi, a z jego ust wychodzi para.

Carrie kiwa głową, ruszając nogami, a Harry pcha ich dwójkę do przodu, nabierając prędkości. Jego córka świetnie daje sobie radę, utrzymując równowagę na lodzie. Być może to dlatego, że Styles już od jej drugiego roku życia wprowadza ją w sport, dzięki czemu lepiej sobie we wszystkim radzi.

Gdy skręcają w lewo, jego córka piszczy, a ludzie odpowiedzialni za muzykę, włączają  _Last Christmas_ , co sprawia, że Harry jeszcze bardziej czuje tą świąteczną atmosferę.

\- Jak ci się podoba, słoneczko? – pyta, całując policzek córki.

\- Super, tatusiu! – krzyczy Carrie, podnosząc głowę do góry, aby popatrzeć na swojego tatę. - Kocham cię bardzo, bardzo!

Harry śmieje się, kręcąc głową, kontynuując ich mały rytuał.

\- Ja ciebie też, bardzo, bardzo kocham – dodaje, całując córkę w usta.

Dziesięć minut później, Louis zapina kurtkę pod samą szyję, gdy wiatr zaczyna mocniej wiać. Jest mu zimno i żałuje, że jak zwykle ubrał się zbyt lekko do pogody. Chucha na skostniałe dłonie, przechodząc obok kolejnej budki z jedzeniem, gdy przypomina sobie spotkanie z wysokim mężczyzną, przy którym z pewnością się ośmieszył, uciekając ze swoim ciastkiem. Był naprawdę przystojny, a Louis miał wrażenie, że pomimo spotykania się w przeszłości z kilkoma chłopakami, nigdy nie poczuł niczego tak ciepłego, jak to, gdy spojrzał na bruneta. Dodatkowo jego przepiękny, szeroki uśmiech posyłał motyle w dół jego żołądka. Niall zaraz zacząłby się śmiać, że Louis się zakochał. Ale to raczej niemożliwe.

Przełyka ciężko ślinę, ponownie myśląc o mężczyźnie, a jego serce lekko przyspiesza bicie. Kogo on oszukuje? Zauroczył się w brunecie od pierwszego wejrzenia, jakkolwiek gównianie to brzmi. Chociaż powinien o nim zapomnieć, bo jest pewny, że nigdy więcej go nie spotka. Londyn jest zbyt wielkim miastem, a on prawie ciągle ma pecha. Poza tym, miał dziecko, więc pewnością także ma dziewczynę.

Wywraca oczami wciskając dłonie w kieszenie, skręcając w lewo i przypadkowo dociera do lodowiska, przy którym stoi kilku ludzi, obserwując łyżwiarzy. Nawet się nie zastanawia nad tym, że ostatni raz był na lodzie trzy lata temu i mógł stracić umiejętność poruszania się na nim, gdy kupuje wejściówkę i dostaje niebieskie łyżwy. Z małą obawą je zakłada, czując się trochę niekomfortowo, co zaraz potem kolokwialnie mówiąc bagatelizuje, wchodząc na lód. Musi się złapać barierki, aby utrzymać równowagę, a gdy w końcu czuje się dość pewnie, rusza nogami odpychając się do przodu. Z głośników rozbrzmiewa  _Jingle Bell Rock,_ gdy Louis nabiera pewności i wymija niektórych ludzi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Z nieba pada malutki śnieg, przez co jest jeszcze mroźniej niż było. Louis przygryza usta, aby przypadkiem nie zacząć szczękać zębami z zimna. Wciska bardziej czapkę na głowę, zakrywając nią uszy. Jego dłonie bolą, a on sam ma wrażenie, że wkrótce straci w nich czucie. Robi cztery pełne kółka po lodzie, gdy w końcu zwraca uwagę na mały barek z napojami, które sprzedają przy barierkach. Podjeżdża tam powoli, zamawiając duży kubek gorącej czekolady. Wyciąga z kieszeni trzy funty, płacąc za nią, a gdy dostaje wyczekiwany napój, owija wokół niego zmarźnięte ręce, aby choć trochę się ogrzać.

W tym samym czasie nieopodal, Harry jeździ z Carrie, która utrzymuje się na lodzie za pomocą pingwinka, uśmiechając się wesoło do taty. Mijają Louisa, który w dalszym ciągu stoi obok barku, a gdy odwraca głowę i go dostrzega, jego oczy się rozszerzają, a usta przecina kolejny tego dnia uśmiech. Znowu spotyka tego pięknego chłopaka. Czy można to nazwać szczęściem?

Robią małe kółko, a gdy młodszy chłopak w dalszym ciągu stoi w tym samym miejscu, Harry pozwala sobie po raz kolejny spojrzeć na jego szczupłą twarz i małe, błękitne oczy. Jest naprawdę uroczy, każdy chyba może to przyznać. Przenosi wzrok na swoją córkę, a gdy upewnia się, że brunetka jest bezpieczna i jedzie powoli obok niego, wraca do obserwowania chłopaka.

Louis rusza się do przodu i jedzie z boku, zaciągając się zapachem cynamonu, gdy w końcu zaczyna pić ją łapczywie, ale czekolada jest zdecydowanie zbyt gorąca i patrzy jego przełyk, przez co nagle się zatrzymuje, a w jego oczach stają łzy.

Zaczyna kaszleć, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, łapiąc się za tors, czując gorąc.  
Pochyla się do przodu, oddychając ciężko, opierając lewą dłoń o kolano, a w drugiej trzymając kubek, gdy ma zamiar podnieść głowę, starając się przeczyścić gardło.

Jednak nie dane jest mu to zrobić, bo zanim ma możliwość, by się wyprostować, odetchnąć oraz rozejrzeć wokół siebie, jadący z dużą prędkością chłopak z naprzeciwka ścina lód pod swoimi łyżwami, a potem skręca gwałtownie i wjeżdża w nieświadomego Louisa, zderzając się z nim. Ostrza jego łyżwę wbijają się w te Tomlinsona, przez co traci on równowagę i upada z dużą siłą na lód, a w powietrzu można usłyszeć okropny chrzęst.

Jego czekolada wylewa się mu na kurtkę oraz lód, gdy wydaje z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, łapiąc się za prawą kostkę.

\- Kurwa, uważaj jak jeździsz, cioto – warczy blondyn, który wjechał w Louisa. Poprawia swoją bluzę, patrząc pogardliwie na leżącego chłopaka, nie przejmując się tym, że to on spowodował wypadek, gdy odjeżdża w inną stronę.

Louis trzyma swoją nogę zabezpieczoną w łyżwie, leżąc skulonym pośrodku lodowiska. Z jego ust wychodzą głośne jęki, gdy zwija się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Jego serce bije dwukrotnie szybciej, a jedyne o czym jest w stanie myśleć to to, aby ktoś zabrał od niego cały ten okropny ból.

Harry widzi moment wypadku. Louis zatrzymuje się z boku, pijąc swój napój, a gdy na chwilę przestaje poświęcać mu uwagę, jakiś palant wjeżdża w niego z impetem, przewracając niskiego szatyna. I wystarczyła dosłownie sekunda, widząc tę tragedię, gdy brunet rusza w jego kierunku, pchając swoją córkę obok.

Kilka osób zatrzymuje się nad Louisem, pytając czy wszystko w porządku, jednak on nie ma nawet siły na to odpowiedzieć, kurczowo ściskając swoją nogę.

Harry zatrzymuje się obok niego, upadając na kolana, patrząc na chłopaka. Z oczu niższego wypływają łzy, a jego usta są ciągle zagryzane, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał powstrzymać krzyki. Styles patrzy w bok, dostrzegając Carrie, obserwującą go z zdziwieniem.

\- Hej. – pochyla się nad nim, starając się utrzymać z Louisem kontakt wzrokowy. Młodszy otwiera zaklejone powieki, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Boli cię noga, prawda? – pyta, patrząc na niego swoimi dużymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

Louis wydaje z siebie kolejny jęk, kiwając głową.

\- S-słabo mi – mówi, a z jego oczu wypływają kolejne łzy, torując sobie ścieżkę po bladych policzkach.

Harry rozgląda się wokół garstki ludzi, która dalej przy nich stoi, a swój wzrok zatrzymuje na rudym mężczyźnie.

\- Możesz mi pomóc podnieść go? – pyta, wskazując na Louisa.

Rudzielec kiwa głową, podchodząc do szatyna, łapiąc go wraz z Harrym pod ramieniem, starając się utrzymać szatyna na lodzie.

Louis jęczy, kulejąc, gdy łyżwą dotyka podłoża.

\- Carrie, kochanie, musimy już iść – mówi Styles, patrząc na córkę, która stoi obok nich. Dziewczynka kiwa główką, wymijając ich razem ze swoim pomocnikiem, a Harry czuje się winnym, tak szybko skracając jej zabawę. Jednak wie, że nie może zostawić chłopaka bez pomocy.

W końcu schodzą z lodu, a rudy mężczyzna podnosi Louisa na ręce, idąc z nim po piankowym zabezpieczeniu, gdy sadza go na drewnianej ławce.

Patrzy na Stylesa, oczekując kolejnej prośby o pomoc ze strony bruneta, jednak nic takiego nie nadchodzi.

Harry dziękuje mężczyźnie, kiwając głową, następnie prosi Carrie, aby usiadła obok Louisa, wyjmując ich obuwie z metalowej szafki. Zmienia łyżwy na swoje sztyblety, a córce zakłada jej buciki.

\- Tatusiu, dlaczego już idziemy? – pyta Carrie, gdy otrzymuje od taty swojego pluszowego króliczka.

Brunet patrzy na nią, poprawiając jej czapkę.

\- Ten pan – wskazuje na Louisa – miał mały wypadek na lodzie. Chciałbym mu pomóc, w porządku?

Brunetka kiwa głową, obserwując tatusia i chłopaka, który siedzi obok niej, opierając czoło o kolano.

Harry kuca przy szatynie, starając się złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Jak masz na imię? – pyta, gdy Louis w końcu na niego spogląda, a jego oczy błyszczą od nowych łez.

\- L-Louis – jęczy chłopak, przygryzając wargę, starając się zaprzestać krzyczenia.

\- Słuchaj, Louis – mówi Harry, z łatwością testując wypowiedzenie imienia młodszego. - Jestem Harry i chciałbym sprawdzić co się dzieje z twoją nogą. – przenosi dużą dłoń na jego prawą łyżwę.

\- T-to boli. – niemal krzyczy Tomlinson, co sprawia, że córka Harry'ego niemal się wzdryga.

Jest zdecydowanie za mała, aby patrzeć na to wszystko – stwierdza Harry, gdy wyjmuje z płaszcza telefon. Ściąga rękawiczkę i wybiera numer przyjaciela, bez zbędnych wyjaśnień prosząc go, aby jak najszybciej do nich przyszedł.

\- Wiem, że boli. Ale, aby ci pomóc, trzeba zdjąć łyżwę – tłumaczy spokojnie, trzymając ciepłą dłoń na kolanie szatyna. - Będę delikatny, obiecuje.

Louis podnosi wzrok, patrząc wprost na zielone oczy, gdy kiwa powoli głową. Jest zdezorientowany, czując przeraźliwie bijące serce, gdy dochodzi do tego jeszcze większy ból, niż zalewie pięć minut temu.

Harry powoli odpina zabezpieczenia buta, stwierdzając, że od początku był źle zapięty. Zaczyna delikatnie ściągać łyżwę z jego chorej nogi, co spotyka się tylko z głośnym sykiem.

\- Pr-proszę, uważaj. – zaciska zęby Tomlinson, starając się nie krzyczeć. - Dlaczego to tak b-boli?

\- Jeszcze moment – mówi spokojnie brunet, zachowując zimną krew. Zdejmuje łyżwę z jego stopy, odkładając ją na bok. Następnie zsuwa skarpetkę, dostrzegając zsiniałą i spuchniętą kostkę. Gdy obraca ją w swoją stronę, Louis krzyczy, ale dzięki temu Harry zauważa wygiętą z stawu skokowego kość.

\- Cholera – mruczy do siebie, oceniając stan nogi chłopaka. Muszą jak najszybciej pojechać do szpitala.

\- Harry! – słyszy krzyk, przez co unosi wzrok, dostrzegając biegnącego w ich stronę Liama. - Co się stało?

\- Wujek Leeyum! – piszczy Carrie, podnosząc ręce do góry, aby brunet mógł wziąć ją na ręce.

Liam podnosi dziewczynkę, spoglądając na Harry'ego, a potem zestresowanego Louisa.

\- Mógłbyś ją zabrać do domu i położyć do spania o dwudziestej? – pyta Harry, w dalszym ciągu klęcząc przy szatynie.

Payne niemal od razu kiwa głową, rozumiejąc przyjaciela.

\- Caroline, kochanie – mówi Styles, patrząc na córkę. - Wujek Liam zabierze cię do domu. Zostaniesz z nim tam przez chwilkę, a rano jak się obudzisz, będę w domu, dobrze?

Brunetka kiwa główką, wyciągając ręce do taty, na co Liam stawia ją na ziemi. Wbiega w jego ramiona, przyciskając buzię do torsu mężczyzny, następnie całuje go.

\- Kocham cię bardzo, bardzo, tatku – mówi, robiąc dziubek z ust, a gdy Harry daje jej dużego buziaka, odsuwa się zadowolona.

\- Ja ciebie tez bardzo, bardzo – mówi, patrząc przelotnie na Louisa, który ich obserwuje. - Bądź grzeczna dla wujka, kochanie. – odwraca się na końcu do Liama. - W lodówce jest krem z brokuł, zagrzej jej to i połóż o ósmej trzydzieści spać. Wcześniej może obejrzeć odcinek  _Kliniki dla pluszaków,_ ale tylko jeden – dodaje, patrząc na córkę. - Dobrze, Carrie? Jedna bajka przed spaniem, nie więcej.

\- Tak, tatusiu – mówi dziewczynka.

\- Będę dzwonić – dodaje, spoglądając na Liama. - Bądź grzeczna, skarbie!

\- Chodź, mała. – Liam bierze ją na ręce, a gdy Caroline macha Harry'emu, odchodzą.

Harry odwraca się do Louisa, zdejmując z jego nogi drugą łyżwę.

\- Gdzie jest twoja szafka? – pyta.

Chłopak wskazuje na żółty rządek, wyciągając z płaszcza klucz z numerem 96. Podaje ją Harry'emu, dzięki czemu brunet dostaje się do środka wyjmując jego czarne Vansy. Nie komentuje tego, jak nieodpowiednie obuwie on nosi, zważając na pogodę jaka utrzymuje się od tygodnia.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis – mówi powoli, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Uśmiecha się na jego widok, ale zaraz potem poważnieje. - Pójdę do samochodu po apteczkę, nie możesz się ruszać, okej? Przy okazji oddam twoje łyżwy do wypożyczalni.

Louis kiwa głową, zagryzając wargę i marszcząc czoło.

\- Oprę twoją nogę o kolano. Musisz trzymać ją w górze, aby krew prawidłowo krążyła w żyłach – dodaje, unosząc powoli jego łydkę i umieszcza ją na zgiętym kolanie. - Zostań tu, zaraz wracam – dodaje i zabierając trzy pary łyżew oraz pingwina, odchodzi do wejścia.

Louis wzdycha, a każdy, nawet milimetrowy ruch dociera w dół jego nogi, powodując pulsujący ból. Na cholerę wchodził na ten głupi lód? Tak bardzo kocha swoje szczęście.

Przymyka oczy, kuląc się z zimna, gdy zaczyna wiać silny wiatr. Kilkoro ludzi przechodzi obok ławki na której leży, będąc zdziwionym. Jego myśli wracają do Harry'ego, który przedstawił się kilka minut wcześniej.

Z bliska jest jeszcze bardziej przystojny, co tylko go onieśmiela. Co mógł on sobie pomyśleć, najpierw widząc jak ucieka spod barku z ciastkami, gdzie zapomniał pieniędzy, a teraz wywalił się na lodzie, będąc niezdarnym? Ośmieszył się dwukrotnie w oczach mężczyzny, który zdecydowanie mu się spodobał.

\- Louis? – słyszy miękki głos nad sobą, a gdy uchyla powieki, widzi Harry'ego z bandażem i foliowym woreczkiem w dłoni. - Trzymasz się?

Louis rumieni się, kiwając głową. Nic nie może poradzić na to, że patrząc na niego, zwyczajnie się zawstydza.

\- Okej, teraz unieruchomię ci nogę, aby nie doszło do większego urazu – tłumaczy powoli, siadając na ławce i umieszczając z wielką delikatnością stopę młodszego na swoim udzie. Louis unosi głowę obserwując jego poszczególne czynności. - Może boleć, więc zaciśnij zęby na rękawie kurtki, będzie ci lepiej.

Przykłada do wygiętej kostki kompres z lodu, który dostał w jednym z barków z alkoholem, gdy Louis niemal piszczy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Następnie rozwija bandaż elastyczny i zaczyna owijać go od palców stopy, w górę, także wokół kompresu. Czuje drżącą nogę, którą młodszy stara się nie ruszać, kończąc zawijanie na łydce. Potem sprawdza puls, przy palcach, a gdy stwierdza, że wszystko jest w porządku, odwraca się do Louisa, który oddycha ciężko z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Lepiej?

Tomlinson otwiera oczy, patrząc wprost na Harry'ego, kiwając głową.

\- Odrobinę – przyznaje. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję. – podnosi się powoli do góry, trzymając zranioną nogę w powietrzu, gdy zakłada na lewą stopę buta. - Dziękuję, Harry – powtarza, niepewnie patrząc na bruneta.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, wstając z ławki.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic więcej do załatwienia, bo musimy już iść.

Louis zastyga, marszcząc brwi.

\- Idziemy? Gdzie?

Styles chichocze, wywracając oczami. Czy ten chłopak nie jest uroczy? Oczywiście, że jest. Uroczy i śliczny.

\- Zabieram cię do szpitala, Louis. Lekarz musi dokładnie obejrzeć twoją nogę.

Szatyn przełyka ciężko ślinę.

\- Czy to konieczne? – pyta, chociaż zna odpowiedź.

\- Konieczne – powtarza Harry. Wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, spoglądając na godzinę, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jest prawie siódma. Louis zawiązuje buta, drugiego trzymając w dłoni. Wstaje powoli z ławki, stojąc na jednej nodze, kiwając się na boki. - Trzymaj się mocno – dodaje Styles, łapiąc go pod udami, a drugą dłoń przenosi na jego małe plecy, unosząc go do góry, jakby nic nie ważył.

Louis wydaje z siebie niemęski pisk, zdziwiony sytuacją, a Harry zaczyna iść w stronę wyjścia z lodowiska.

\- Nie musisz mnie trzymać, jestem za ciężki! – protestuje, jednocześnie owijając dłoń wokół szyi starszego.

Harry patrzy na niego z góry, uśmiechając się czule, co tylko zawstydza Louisa, który szybko przenosi wzrok na jego tors, okryty szarą bluzą i brązowym kożuchem. Czuje intensywny zapach perfum starszego, który trafia w jego gusta.

Kilka minut później docierają do czarnego SUVA, który należy do starszego mężczyzny. Harry przyciska pilot od samochodu, odblokowując drzwi. Stawia Louisa powoli na chodniku, pomagając mu wejść do środka.

\- Oprzyj nogę o fotel – radzi, wskazując na zagłówek pasażera z przodu. Sam siada za kierownicą, zapinając pasy i rusza, wyjeżdżając na ulicę.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – pyta niepewnie chłopak. - Mogłeś zadzwonić po pogotowie, a fatygujesz się, aby sam mnie tam zawieźć – wzdycha. - I na dodatek zostawiłeś córeczkę.

Harry zmienia bieg, gdy pojawia się zielone światło, następnie skręca w prawo.

\- Znam kogoś, kto idealnie się tobą zajmie – mówi, patrząc na Louisa w lusterku wstecznym. - I nie martw się o Carrie, mimo, że jest mała, rozumie, że czasami muszę nagle zająć się czymś ważnym – tłumaczy spokojnie, a jego wzrok spotyka się z niebieskimi oczami szatyna, co wysyła ciepło w sam środek jego serca.

\- Jest bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką – zauważa Tomlinson, patrząc na samochody, które stoją w małym korku.

\- Staram się ją wychować najlepiej jak mogę – przyznaje Styles. - Myślałem, że brak matki może źle się na niej odbić, jednak jest zupełnie inaczej. Świetnie sobie radzimy.

\- Co się stało z jej mamą? – pyta niepewnie chłopak.

Harry wzdycha, przyśpieszając.

\- To głupio zabrzmi, ale poznaliśmy się w klubie. Obydwoje byliśmy pijani i cóż, dalej możesz się domyślić – chichocze. - Byłem wtedy na studiach i wychowanie dziecka przy moim kierunku było wręcz niemożliwe, ale nie było mowy, abym z tego zrezygnował – dodaje, spoglądając w lusterko na Louisa. - Na początku Ellie chciała usunąć ciąże, a gdy wybiłem jej to z głowy, postanowiła oddać Carrie do domu dziecka. Nie obchodziło ją to, że byłem ojcem i także miałem coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Więc wniosłem sprawę do sądu, rodzina mnie wsparła i wygrałem. I od czasu urodzenia mojego maluszka radzimy sobie sami, z pomocą rodziców i przyjaciół.

Louis unosi brwi w skupieniu, uświadamiając sobie jak dużo walki Harry musiał stoczyć, aby mieć swoją córkę obok.

\- Jesteś naprawdę silny – mówi z podziwem, łapiąc się za zagłówek, gdy starszy gwałtownie skręca w lewo. - Nie wiem czy sam poradziłbym sobie z malutkim dzieckiem, będąc na studiach.

Harry parkuje pod głównym wejściem do szpitala, wysiadając niemal natychmiast z ciepłego wnętrza. Otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera z tyłu, czekając aż Louis rozepnie pasy i przesunie się do wyjścia. Gdy chłopak robi to, opierając się plecami o bok auta, Harry blokuje samochód, zamykając drzwi. Spogląda na niepewnego chłopaka, który patrzy na niego z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach, podnosząc go do góry, tak jak za pierwszym razem.

\- Czuje się jak księżniczka – żartuje Louis, machając stopą, co jest głupotą, bo sekundę później czuje okropny ból.

Harry powstrzymuje się od powiedzenia, że chłopak wygląda jak urocza księżniczka, wiedząc, że to mogłoby być dość dziwne, zważając na to, że dopiero co się poznali.

Wchodzi przez ruchome drzwi, rozglądając się po sali przyjęć, dostrzegając kobietę, która ubrana w biały fartuch rozmawia z pacjentem. Podchodzi z szatynem do jednego z wolnych łóżek, stojących z boku, kładąc go na nim.

\- Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz się tobą zajmą – obiecuje, szybko odchodząc i mijając pielęgniarkę, która otwiera usta, widząc go przechodzącego obok.

Louis ogląda się za Harrym, który szybko skręca w korytarz. Wzdycha spoglądając w dół, krzywiąc się, gdy uświadamia sobie, że lewy rękaw jego kurtki jest brudny od czekolady, którą wcześniej na siebie wylał.

Wkłada dłoń do kieszeni, wyjmując telefon, dostrzegając jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Nialla. Wybiera jego numer, spotykając się z pocztą głosową.

_Co za dureń_  – przechodzi mu przez myśl.

\- Jesteś Louis, prawda? – słyszy nad sobą, a gdy unosi brodę, widzi dwie dziewczyny, ubrane na zielono.

\- T-tak?

\- Musimy cię zawieźć na oddział ortopedyczny, doktor już tam czeka.

Chłopak kiwa głową, poprawiając się na łóżku, gdy dziewczyny zaczynają wieźć go do windy. Gdy zatrzymują się na trzecim piętrze, przejeżdzają przez mały korytarz, a jedna z nich otwiera wielkie drzwi oznaczone „ _ortopedia i traumatologia"._ Louis denerwuje się, bo nigdy nie lubił szpitali, oraz wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Dodatkowo Harry gdzieś zniknął, co mogło równać się z tym, że po prostu wrócił do domu. Po co miałby zostawać z ledwo co poznanym facetem w szpitalu?

\- Zaraz przyjdą do ciebie lekarze – mówi niska szatynka, uśmiechając się miło, wychodząc z drugą dziewczyną z sali.

Louis wzdycha, rozglądając się po białej, nowocześnie urządzonej sali. Po lewej stronie stoją szafki z wieloma lekami oraz wszystkim, co tylko jest potrzebne w szpitalu. Nad jego głową wisi duża lampa, świecąca prosto w jego oczy.

Kilkanaście minut później słyszy głosy za drzwiami, następnie do sali zaczyna wchodzić kilkoro ludzi, rozmawiając między sobą.

Podnosi wzrok, zauważając dwójkę brunetów oraz blondynkę, ubranych w zielone uniformy. Jeden z mężczyzn, który dodatkowo nosi na sobie biały fartuch, obraca się, a Louis zastyga, uważnie patrząc w jego oczy.

\- Przepraszam, Louis, że tak długo czekałeś. Wszystko dobrze? – pyta, poprawiając kosmyk włosów, który opada mu na czoło.

\- Ale – stęka chłopak, rozszerzając powieki - jak?

Brunet śmieje się, kiwając głową, a na jego ustach błąka się czuły uśmiech.

\- Może powinienem jeszcze raz się przedstawić – zaczyna, opierając dłoń o łóżko Louisa. - Nazywam się Harry Styles i jestem lekarzem ortopedą-traumatologiem.

Tomlinson marszczy brwi, intensywnie myśląc.

\- To dlatego wiedziałeś co robić! – stwierdza, przenosząc wzrok na plakietkę ze zdjęciem bruneta, która wystaje ze smyczy, przyczepionej do jego zielonych spodni.

_Doktor Harry Styles, ortopeda-traumatolog_  – czyta kilkukrotnie, a gdy w końcu to do niego dociera, myśli o tym, jak seksownie to brzmi.

\- Myślałem, że się domyślałeś – mówi Harry, zdejmując biały fartuch. Louis patrzy na jego szeroki tors, zakryty zielonym ubraniem, a gdy starszy odwraca się do drugiego mężczyzny, dostrzega kilkanaście tatuaży na ramionach lekarza. - Hej, Louis. – Harry ponownie na niego spogląda. - To jest doktor Nicholas Grimshaw, razem zajmiemy się twoją nogą.

Louis zgadza się, patrząc uważnie, gdy Harry pochyla się na jego stopą, zdejmując z niej bandaż, który nałożył wcześniej. Syczy, zaciskając szczękę, gdy w końcu jego noga jest wolna od unieruchomienia. I cholernie boli.

\- Zobacz – mówi brunet do drugiego lekarza. - Kostka cały czas puchnie, a ból się nasila. – spogląda na Louisa. - Tak, Louis? – pyta, naciskając lekko na stopę.

Szatyn zaciska powieki, kiwając szybko głową.

\- Czujesz coś tutaj? – dotyka opuszki stopy chłopaka.

\- Tak.

\- Więc co, robimy rentgen? – pyta doktor Grimshaw, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Obydwoje ponownie oglądają wygiętą kość Louisa, patrząc na siebie, w co szatyn już nie wnika. To są lekarze, oni porozumiewają się telepatycznie.

\- Jest sens? – myśli na głos Harry. - Mamy zwichnięcie stawu skokowego, bez rozerwania torebki stawowej.

Nick kiwa głową, wzdychając.

\- Więc co. Nastawiamy i w gips?

Harry niemal natychmiast zaprzecza.

\- Wolę unikać gipsu w tym miejscu. Stabilizator i ewentualnie kule. Szybciej zacznie rehabilitację.

Louis leży na łóżku, obserwując mężczyzn, nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym rozmawiają.

\- Louis jesteś na coś uczulony? – pyta Styles, uśmiechając się na widok zrezygnowanego chłopaka.

Tomlinson kręci głową.

\- Mogę zdjąć kurtkę? Strasznie mi gorąco.

\- Madeline, pomożesz naszemu pacjentowi? I proszę spisz jego dane, będę musiał wypełnić potem raport.

Kobieta zgadza się, pomagając zdjąć Louisowi jego płaszcz. Następnie chłopak podaje jej swój dowód.

\- Doktorze Styles – piszczy, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - Pobierać krew?

\- Naturalnie. A potem znieczulenie dożylne – decyduje, gdy do sali wchodzi dziewczyna, która wcześniej przywiozła tutaj Louisa. Szatynka patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się zalotnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jest uważnie obserwowana przez doktora Stylesa, któremu nie podoba się jej zachowanie.

\- Doktorze Grimshaw – mówi powoli. - Jest pan proszony na korytarz. Ktoś chce z panem porozmawiać.

\- Jestem zajęty – odpiera Nick. - Mam pacjenta razem z doktorem Stylesem.

\- Przekaże, aby poczekał – pośpiesza z odpowiedzią szatynka, następnie po raz kolejny odwraca się do Louisa, który odrywa wzrok od Harry'ego, aby na nią spojrzeć. Dziewczyna rumieni się, mrugając do niego.

\- Panno Calder – zwraca jej uwagę Harry. - Proszę się zająć swoją pracą. – odprowadza dziewczynę wzrokiem do drzwi, widząc wstyd na jej twarzy. - I zawołaj jednego z naszych anestezjologów, w trybie natychmiastowym.

Szatynka wychodzi z sali, a Harry przenosi wzrok na Louisa, który obserwuje go ze zdziwieniem. Jego żołądek podskakuje, zauważając nieśmiały uśmiech na twarzy młodszego, co tylko go uszczęśliwia.

\- Kto mnie wołał? – pyta kolejny mężczyzna i wpada do pomieszczenia, wzdychając.

Louis podnosi się na łóżku, przeklinając się w myślach na to, że nie uważa, uważnie patrząc na kolejnego lekarza.

\- Zayn? – krzyczy, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Mulat odwraca się w lewą stronę, marszcząc brwi, gdy dostrzega swojego przyjaciela na szpitalnym łóżku.

\- Louis? – podchodzi do szatyna, następnie przenosi wzrok na Harry'ego i Nicka. - Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Chyba co ty tu robisz? – powtarza Louis, patrząc na zielone ubranie Malika.

\- Pracuję. Przecież wiesz, że jestem anestezjologiem.

Tomlinson otwiera usta, zastygając. Oczywiście, że wiedział o tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest lekarzem. Ale Zayn nigdy nie mówił mu, w jakim szpitalu pracuje. A może mówił, ale Louis nigdy dostatecznie go nie słuchał?

\- Do ciebie miałem przyjść? – pyta Louisa, jednak odwraca się do dwóch kolegów z pracy. - Co ta pierdoła znowu sobie zrobiła?

Harry unosi brwi, śmiejąc się pod nosem z zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Czyli to nie jest pierwszy raz? – pyta zaciekawiony.

\- Nie, tak w zasadzie –

\- Zamknij się, Zayn! – krzyczy Louis. - Nie waż się o tym wspominać!

Mulat kompletnie ignoruje krzyki przyjaciela, kręcąc głową.

\- Widzisz, Harry. W zeszłe wakacje Louis zapragnął rozwinąć swoją karierę kucharza –

\- Zaynnn! – wyje szatyn. - Zamknij się, bo jak wstanę, to cię zabije!

\- Ale, cóż, Louis i gotowanie to dwie, wykluczające się rzeczy. Próbował zrobić naleśniki, no nie? I słuchaj najlepsze!

\- Zayn, stul dziób!

\- Krojąc banany, zaczął tańczyć do muzyki z radia i wiesz co zrobił? – wpada w śmiech.

\- Tak? – pyta niepewnie Harry.

\- Malik, przysięgam na wszystko, co możliwe, jeśli to dokończysz, wstanę i kopnę cię tak w dupsko, że więcej na nim nie usiądziesz! – warczy Louis, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Louis pierdoła Tomlinson poślizgnął się na skórce od banana, a gdy upadł, skręcił nadgarstek – kończy swoją opowieść mulat, łapiąc się za brzuch ze śmiechu.

Harry rozszerza oczy, po czym marszczy brwi i zaczyna się śmiać.

Louis rumieni się zawstydzony, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Dlaczego ten idiota to powiedział? Oczywiście, że Harry się śmieje. Każdy śmiałby się z takiej ofiary jaką on sam jest.

\- Dlaczego ja się z tobą przyjaźnię? – pyta, a jego głos podwyższa się o oktawę. Jest załamany. Teraz Harry nawet nie chciałby się z nim umówić (jeśli jakimś cudem okazałby się gejem). Sapnął zdenerwowany, bo było mu najzwyczajniej w życiu przykro, ot co.

Harry momentalnie się ucisza, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie jego reakcja mogła być nie stosowna. Czuje się głupio, widząc zawstydzonego chłopaka.

\- Nie martw się, Lou-Louis – szybko się poprawia, nie będąc pewnym, czy szatynowi odpowiada takie zdrobnienie - gdy miałem dwanaście lat, podczas odkurzania pokoju, wessałem rurą chomika mojej siostry. Wiesz, pomyślałem, że przyjemnie byłoby mu, gdyby miał czystą klatkę – wzdycha, wywracając oczami. - Myślałem, że umarł, więc byłem gotowy na to, że po otwarciu odkurzacza znajdę jego malutkie ciało. Ale żył i chyba się wkurzył, że go odkurzyłem, bo ugryzł mnie w rękę i uciekł. A ja będąc przerażonym, że Gemma mnie zabije, gdy się o tym dowie, kupiłem jej nowego, tyle, że zupełnie innego, niż miała wcześniej. I wkurzyła się. Zabrała mój biały plecak do szkoły i napisała na nim markerem  _„kocham moją mamusię_ ". – śmieje się. - Nie miałem życia w szkole przez dwa tygodnie, to była katorga.

\- O Chryste – parska Louis. - To straszne, Harry. Nie wiem co jest gorsze: odkurzenie chomika czy żarty ze strony kolegów.

\- Tego się nie da wybrać – stwierdza brunet. - Ale teraz się z tego śmieje, chociaż wtedy to nie było zabawne. Więc i ty śmiej się ze swojej słabości, jaką jest mała niezdarność.

Louis unosi wzrok patrząc na Harry'ego, a jego twarz wręcz świeci, przez usłyszane słowa od mężczyzny, który mu się podoba. Harry także patrzy urzeczony w niebieskie tęczówki, mając ochotę objąć dłonią jego twarz i przekonać się, czy jego skóra jest tak miękka, na jaką wygląda.

Zayn obserwuje ich z uniesioną brwią, widząc wyjątkową więź pomiędzy dwójką. Nick podchodzi do niego, również na nich patrząc, jednak po chwili wzrusza ramionami, nakładając rękawiczki.

\- Wow – sapie Zayn. - Obydwoje jesteście oszołomami. Byłaby z was idealna para – dodaje, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Tomlinson rumieni się, słysząc słowa przyjaciela, patrząc na niego spode łba. Harry wywraca oczami starając się ukryć wielki uśmiech, cisnący się na jego twarz.

\- Wiecie – odzywa się wesoło Nick - fajnie się was słucha i tak dalej, ale lepiej, abyśmy ratowali tą biedną stopę – dodaje, wskazując na nogę Louisa. - Zayn musimy ją nastawiać i to szybko.

Mulat spogląda na dwójkę lekarzy.

\- W zasadzie nie powiedzieliście mi co się stało.

\- Louis zwichnął kostkę przy jeździe na łyżwach – mówi Harry.

Zayn wzdycha, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- A mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szedł tam sam? I także mówiłem, abyś uważał.

Szatyn otwiera usta, gotów zaprotestować.

\- Nie byłem sam! Niall ze mną poszedł, ale potem zniknął za jedzeniem i tyle go widziałem! I skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jakiś palant wjedzie we mnie na lodowisku?

\- Niall? – powtarza Harry, jednak wszyscy go ignorują.

\- Harry, potem sobie pogadacie – proponuje Nick, oglądając stopę Louisa. - Malik, czym go znieczulasz?

\- Mizadolam uspokajająco, jeden miligram i morfina, cztery miligramy. Pobraliście już krew? – pyta, a gdy Harry kręci głową, odwraca się do pielęgniarki. - Madeline, załóż pacjentowi wenflon i pobierz krew. Po tym podam mu znieczulenie i możecie pracować – dodaje, wychodząc z Harrym na chwilę z sali.

\- C-co? – piszczy Louis. - I-igła?

Pielęgniarka wyciąga z szuflady potrzebne rzeczy, zostawiając je na łóżku obok chłopaka.

\- Może pan wyprostować ręce? – pyta. - Chciałabym obejrzeć żyły.

Louis kręci głową, splątując ramiona na torsie. Nie pozwoli się pokłuć. Boi się igieł i nie ma mowy, aby włożyli w niego te przerażające cholerstwo.

\- Nie. Nie wyrażam zgody.

Nick, który jaki jedyny pozostał w sali, unosi brwi patrząc na Louisa.

\- Dlaczego? Wiesz, że bez tego nic nie możemy zrobić?

\- Nie chce.

Blondynka spogląda na lekarza, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Louis – mówi ponownie Nick - jeśli dobrowolnie nie pozwolisz na to i nie podasz siostrze ręki, zrobimy to na twojej kostce. Oczywiście tej zdrowej. Przepraszam, że stawiam cię w takiej sytuacji, ale nie mamy wyboru.

W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wraca Harry z Zaynem.

\- Już, gotowe? – pyta mulat.

Kobieta kręci głową.

\- Pan Tomlinson nie wyraża zgody na założenie wenflonu.

Zayn wzdycha, patrząc na obrażonego przyjaciela.

\- Louis, nie cuduj, proszę. Daj tę rękę, bo im dłużej zwlekamy, tym gorzej dla ciebie.

\- Odpieprz się, Zayn – burczy szatyn.

Harry siada na krześle obok chłopaka, patrząc na ostre rysy jego kości policzkowych.

\- Lou – mówi łagodnie - boisz się, tak? – pyta, a gdy szatyn milczy, uznaje to za pewnik. - Musimy to zrobić, wiesz? Nie mamy innego wyboru. Możesz złapać Zayna za rękę, jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz czuć się komfortowo.

Louis wzdycha kiwając powoli głową.

\- Proszę, zróbcie to szybko.

Harry odsuwa się na bok, aby ustąpić miejsca pielęgniarce, przechodząc na drugą stronę łóżka, zatrzymując się przy głowie młodszego.

\- Możesz parę razy zacisnąć dłoń? – prosi kobieta, a gdy Louis robi to, zapina na jego bicepsie pasek, dotykając przegub, wyczuwając żyłę. Znajduje odpowiednie miejsce i psika środek odkażający. Louis odwraca wzrok, oddychając płytko, starając się nie panikować.

Harry uważnie na niego patrzy, uśmiechając się szeroko, starając się podnieść go na duchu.

Gdy pielęgniarka wbija wenflon w jego blade ramię, Louis zaciska oczy, czując szczypanie w miejscu przebitej skóry. Nie wie jak do tego dochodzi, że wyciąga prawą rękę do przodu, łapiąc za dłoń Harry'ego. Sekundę potem otwiera oczy, a gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, puszcza go, aby się wycofać.

Harry jednak nie zgadza się na to, zaciskając uchwyt na jego małej dłoni, pokazując, że jest obok. Louis czuje jej ciepło i miękkość, co sprowadza go do wspaniałego uczucia, gromadzącego się od palców stóp, do czubka głowy. Jego zdradzieckie serce szaleje w środku.

\- Gotowe – mówi blondynka, odsuwając się od Louisa, następnie zdejmuje z jego ramienia opaskę. - Doktorze Styles, czy podłączać kardiomonitor? – pyta.

Harry kiwa głową, patrząc na pielęgniarkę. Kobieta podpina na tors chłopaka pięć naklejek razem z kabelkami. Na palec lewej dłoni zakłada małe urządzenie, a w pomieszczeniu słychać głos mierzący jego puls.

\- Zaniosę próbki do laboratorium – dodaje blondynka, wychodząc z sali.

Louis podnosi wzrok na Harry'ego rumieniąc się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że dalej trzymają swoje dłonie. Nie ma pojęcia, że Harry czuje dokładnie to samo co on, będąc niemal w skowronkach.

Styles pociera kciukiem jego knykcie, następnie z lekką niechęcią zabiera dłoń, czując chłodne opuszki palców Louisa, mając ochotę chuchnąć na nie kilkakrotnie, aby chodź trochę się zagrzały.

Zayn nakłada na dłonie rękawiczki, wyjmując z szafki fiolki z lekami oraz strzykawkę. Napełnia ją jednym a potem drugim płynem i wkuwa do wenflonu przyjaciela, opróżniając do końca.

\- Gotowe – mówi, odsuwając się na bok. - Dajcie mu chwilę.

Louis czuje zimno przepływające przez jego żyły, następnie ból jego kostki momentalnie znika. Malik sprawdza, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, ciągnąc go za palec u nogi, sprawdzając jak działa znieczulenie.

\- W porządku – dodaje w końcu. - Możecie ją nastawiać.

Harry nakłada na dłonie rękawiczki.

\- Zayn, złap go za dłoń. Poczuje się lepiej – stwierdza Nick, następnie odwraca się do bruneta. - Louis, zdejmiemy ci spodnie, okej?

Chłopak kiwa głową, czując dłonie należące do Harry'ego, który powoli zsuwa materiał z jego pulchnych ud. Harry patrzy na jego pajęczą sieć, wytatuowaną na łydce. Gdy odkłada ubranie na bok, ponownie się do niego zwraca:

\- Słuchaj, Louis. Musisz unieść nogę, dobrze? Staraj się zrelaksować, nie myśl o tym, co się dzieje. Wtedy będzie nam i tobie łatwiej – tłumaczy spokojnie.

\- Podnieś nogę i zegnij ją w kolanie – prosi doktor Grimshaw.

Louis robi to, uważnie patrząc na Harry'ego, który czeka tylko, aby zacząć pracę. Czuje dotyk Zayna, ściskający jego dłoń.

Nick klepie go po kolanie, prosząc aby głęboko oddychał i starał się zrelaksować. Następnie zaciska uchwyt na jego udzie, starając się go unieruchomić.

\- Proszę, nie denerwuj się, Lou – mówi Styles, obejmując dłońmi jego kostkę.

\- Boje się – jęczy chłopak, odwracając wzrok od swojej nogi. Widok wygiętej kostki dostatecznie go obrzydził.

\- Gotowy? – Harry patrzy na Nicka i Zayna, a gdy obydwaj zgadzają się, kiwa głową. - Wiecie co robić. Na trzy, tak?

\- Oddychaj – przypomina Zayn, spoglądając w dół na przyjaciela, który ściska jego dłoń.

\- Jeden – odlicza Harry - dwa, trzy.

Nick przyciska jego udo, trzymając je mocno, a Harry odsuwa się do tyłu, mocno przekręcając jego stopę na bok. Na jego twarzy można zauważyć wystające żyły, a same policzki różowieją. Zaciska dłonie ciągnąc ją w swoją stronę, aż kość w końcu wskakuje na prawidłowe miejsce, lekko pykając.

\- Gotowe – mówi Harry, powoli kładąc stopę na łóżku.

\- Żyjesz, Louis? – pyta Zayn, śmiejąc się z jego reakcji. Louis patrzy w sufit, ledwo oddychając. - Już po wszystkim.

\- J-już? – powtarza szatyn, wzdychając z ulgą. Patrzy po sali, następnie na swoją nogę. Wygląda całkiem normalnie i inaczej niż wcześniej.

\- Możesz ruszyć swoimi palcami dla mnie? – pyta Harry, spoglądając na jego nogę.

Louis powoli rusza stopą, nie czując żadnego bólu.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – dodaje, dotykając różnych miejsc na stopie. - Czujesz jak cię dotykam?

\- Tak – stęka chłopak.

Zayn tarmosi jego włosy, uśmiechając się wesoło.

\- Widzisz? Żyjesz, tak? Uratowaliśmy twoją nogę, pierdoło.

\- Taak – wzdycha chłopak.

\- Dobra reakcja na leki uspokajające, co? – żartuje Nick. - Styles, więc co?

\- Pójdę po stabilizator – decyduje. - Louis, jaki nosisz rozmiar buta?

\- Czterdzieści jeden – odpowiada Zayn.

Harry kiwa głową, następnie wychodzi razem z Nickiem z sali, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół razem.

\- Podoba ci się, co? – pyta Zayn. - Oczywiście, że tak, widzę, jak się rumienisz, krasnalu.

Louis ignoruje go, odwracając głowę na drugą stronę.

To tylko upewnia mulata, że ma stuprocentową rację.

\- Louis się zakooooochał!

Szatyn rumieni się do samej szyi, próbując zamaskować uśmiech.

\- Zamknij się, Zayn.

Brunet szturcha go w ramię, ruszając znacząco brwiami.

\- Nawet nie zaprzeczyłeś, kochanie. Dobry wybór, Harry jest świetnym facetem.

Tomlinson odwraca się niemal natychmiast do mulata, marszcząc czoło.

\- Skąd niby o tym wiesz?

\- Louis – śmieje się Zayn. - Pracuje z Stylesem prawie dwa lata. Zdążyłem go wystarczająco poznać. Wiem co mówię, jest dla ciebie odpowiedni.

\- Dlaczego go nigdy ze mną nie poznałeś? – pyta z wyrzutem w głosie. Co jeśli Zayn poznałby go z Harrym wcześniej? Czy teraz byliby parą?

_Ogarnij się, Louis. Dopiero go poznałeś_  – mówi mu podświadomość.

\- No nie wiem – urywa Malik - może dlatego, że wcześniej byłeś z tym kutasem Blake'm? I nie widziałeś poza nim świata? A potem byłeś tak załamany i przeklinałeś każdego faceta, włącznie ze mną, że umówienie cię z kimś innym byłoby złe? Chociaż teraz myślę, że jednak mogłem to zrobić.

\- Jesteś głupi – fuka szatyn. - Poza tym Harry mi się nie podoba.

\- Pieprzony kłamca – śmieje się Zayn.

W tym samym momencie do sali wchodzi Harry oraz Nick. Pierwszy z nich trzyma w dłoni szary but, a drugi dwie kule.

\- Louis, to jest orteza albo jak wolisz stabilizator. Pomoże ci normalnie poruszać się na chorej nodze i szybko wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Nałożę ci ją, dobrze?

Chłopak kiwa głową, a gdy Harry nakłada na jego nogę białą skarpetkę, sięgającą do łydki, którą wyjmuje z pudełka, relaksuje się. Potem lekarz delikatnie unosi jego nogę i wsadza w stabilizator, zapinając wszystkie trzy rzepy.

\- Doktorze! – słyszą donośny głos pielęgniarki, która wchodzi do pomieszczenia i podaje Harry'emu dwie kartki. Mężczyzna szybko je przegląda, kiwając głową.

\- Lou – chrząka. - Dostaliśmy wyniki badań twojej krwi i wychodzi na to, że jest okej, więc możesz wracać do domu. A teraz wstań z łóżka i spróbuj się przejść po pokoju. Chcemy zobaczyć czy z nogą wszystko jest w porządku.

Louis podnosi się na łóżku, powoli z niego schodząc, a gdy dotyka podłogi, lekko kuleje.

Nick podaje mu kule, tłumacząc jak ich używać.

Tomlinson przechodzi kilkukrotnie po sali, zaciskając dłonie na uchwycie swoich nowych „pomocników".

\- Biedny, mały Boo Bear. – Zayn niemal gaworzy do przyjaciela, jak do dziecka.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie, bo zaraz cię tym walne – odgraża się Louis, unosząc jedną z kul. - I wiesz, że nie żartuje.

\- Pójdę sporządzić twój wypis, Louis – mówi Harry, uważnie na niego patrząc. - Poczekaj tu na mnie – dodaje, następnie ciągnie Nicka do drzwi, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

\- Poczekaj tutaj na mnie – przedrzeźnia go Zayn, pokazując Louisowi język. - Wiesz, że tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie on powinien się tobą tutaj zajmować?

Louis marszczy brwi, przysiadając na łóżku.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Harry ma wolne, urlop. Wziął go w środę i wraca dopiero po świętach. Gdyby ordynator go nie kochał, nawet nie pozwoliłby mu zająć się tobą. Nie może tego robić, nie będąc na dyżurze. Pewnie Steve go z tego nie rozliczy, ale Harry nieźle kombinuje.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zajął się mną podczas swojego wolnego? I zrobił to, chociaż nie musiał?

Zayn wywraca oczami.

\- Tak, Louis, tak było.

Chłopak wzdycha, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Harry zdecydowanie mu się podobał, a to co zrobił było–

\- To słodkie – mówi cicho, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Zayn to słyszy.

\- Tak samo jak to, że chciał, abyś był w najlepszych rękach podczas leczenia – dodaje mulat. - Umów się z nim, nie pożałujesz.

Kilka minut później Harry wchodzi do sali, już bez Nicka. Ubrany jest także w swoje wcześniejsze ciuchy. Louis patrzy na jego idealnie wyeksponowaną żuchwę, krótkie, kręcące się włosy i serdeczny uśmiech.

Harry jest taki przystojny.

\- Gotowy? – pyta, zatrzymując się przy łóżku. - Zayn, Steve prosił, abyś na chwilę do niego wpadł. Prawdopodobnie idziesz na operację, nie wiem dokładnie.

Zayn wzdycha.

\- Urwanie głowy z nimi mam, jak nie operacja, to znieczulenie, jak nie znieczulenie, to rozmowy z pacjentami, kiedy ja odpocznę co? – pyta z żartem w głosie, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel się zgrywa, bo tak naprawdę kocha swoją pracę.

\- Jutro kolacja u mnie – przypomina Louis.

Zayn zastyga, patrząc na Harry'ego, następnie jego twarz opada, gdy spogląda na szatyna. Louis doskonale wie co ta mina oznacza. Widział ją zbyt wiele razy w tym miesiącu. Cholera, był dopiero siedemnasty grudnia, a oni widzieli się zaledwie dwa razy!

\- Nie ma mowy, Malik – warczy Tomlinson. - Znowu? Miałeś mieć wolne!

Zayn podchodzi do Louisa, ale ten zagradza mu drogę swoją kulą.

\- Przepraszam, Lou! Ale jutro będę bardzo potrzebny! Mamy wyznaczoną operację, dla pacjenta z mięsakiem i wiesz, że nie mogę z takich rzeczy rezygnować, gdy chodzi o ludzkie życie.

\- Czym do cholery jest mięsak?

\- Nowotwór kości – tłumaczy Harry. - Zajmuje kolana u młodych ludzi.

\- Jesteś do niczego, Zayn – stwierdza Louis, wymijając go. - Chciałbym w końcu spędzić z tobą czas. W święta też pracujesz?

\- Mam wolne, jednak jeśli–

\- Jeśli cię wezwą, musisz pojechać – dokańcza szatyn. - Wiem, wiem. Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć. I tak nie mam w ogóle o tym pojęcia – dodaje, nakładając na siebie kurtkę i wychodzi przez drzwi, które jakimś cudem sam sobie otwiera. - Pa.

\- Louis – wzdycha Malik.

\- Zajmę się nim – obiecuje Harry, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Nie dziw się mu, Carrie też jest przykro, gdy ledwo mnie widzi. Szczególnie, że to małe dziecko.

\- Odwieziesz go do domu?

\- I zrobię kakao – dodaje Harry, ściskając mulata. - Trzymaj się, Zayn.

\- Narazie, Haz – mruczy brunet.

Harry wychodzi z sali, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Louis powoli idzie do wyjścia ze szpitala, wzdychając.

Wie, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Niall stwierdziłby, że jest królową dramatu, ale było mu przykro. Potrzebuje swojego przyjaciela, potrzebuje mieć kogoś obok siebie, odkąd jest sam. A Zayn rzadko kiedy ostatnio ma czas, bo ciągle tylko  _praca, praca, praca_. I wie, że jeśli będzie taka możliwość, to nawet nie spędzi świąt ze swoją rodziną, bo weźmie dodatkowy dyżur. I nie chce wyjść na egoistę, bo Zayn jest wspaniałym lekarzem i to co robi, imponuje mu. Jednak tęskni za oglądaniem wspólnych filmów i rzucaniem się popcornem podczas tego wszystkiego.

\- Louis! – słyszy za sobą, a gdy się odwraca, Harry do niego dobiega. - Nie bądź na niego zły.

Chłopak wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie jestem zły. Jest mi tylko trochę przykro, zaraz mi przejdzie.

Wychodzą na zimne powietrze, a Louis zatrzymuje się przed budynkiem, patrząc na padający śnieg.

\- Chodź do auta, bo zmarzniesz – prosi brunet, spoglądając zza ramienia na Louisa. - Odwiozę cię do domu.

\- Nie trzeba, Harry – mamrocze szatyn. - Nie rób sobie kłopotu, pojadę do domu autobusem.

\- Proszę, Lou – powtarza miękko Harry. - Chce to zrobić, nalegam. Będę spokojniejszy, gdy sam się przekonam, że jesteś bezpieczny w domu.

Te kilka słów sprawia, że Louis nagle czuje się lepiej, a jego serce przyspiesza pracę niemal dwukrotnie.

Kuśtyka do mężczyzny, który trzyma otwarte drzwi pasażera z przodu, pomagając mu wejść do środka. Jego kule wrzuca na tylne siedzenia, następnie siada za kierownicą odpalając samochód.

Wyjeżdża z parkingu, następnie patrzy na Louisa.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Pimlico, 152 Grosvenor Road – odpowiada powoli chłopak.

Harry wystukuje adres na nawigacji obok siebie, a gdy mapa w końcu się wyświetla, skręca w lewo.

Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, od czego zacząć rozmowę. Sama obecność kogoś tak przystojnego jak Harry, onieśmiela go.

Brunet wyciąga rękę w bok, włączając radio, a w powietrzu rozbrzmiewa piosenka The 1975  _The Sound._

Unosi brwi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-  _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound, of your heart! –_  śpiewa, wymachując rękami.

-  _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound, of your heart! –_ dodaje Harry, pogłaśniając.

Gdy piosenka się kończy, Louis przeciera dłonią zgrzane policzki, które są niemal czerwone. Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem, mrużąc oczy, uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch, jednocześnie uważając podczas jazdy.

\- Lubisz chłopaków? – pyta Louis, machając ręką na twarz, aby choć trochę się ochłodzić.

\- Pewnie – potwierdza Harry, skręcając w lewo. - To mój ulubiony zespół.

Szatyn rozszerza oczy, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

\- Mój też! Kocham Matty'ego – przyznaje. - Jest genialny, Chryste! A na żywo – urywa – brak słów.

\- Widziałeś zespół? – interesuje się Styles. Podobało mu się to, że razem z chłopakiem mieli już coś wspólnego.

\- Byłem na koncercie na The O2 pod koniec października.

Harry zastyga.

\- Ja też. Kiedy dokładnie?

Louis marszczy brwi, przypominając sobie datę.

\- Dwudziesty dziewiąty?

\- Louis ja też tam byłem. Jakie miałeś miejsce?

\- Nie pamiętam, ale wydaje mi się, że trybuny sektor 108 i miejsce eeeee – urywa, starając się sobie przypomnieć. Jakie to było miejsce? - Rząd L i miejsce – cholera, myśl. - 248?

Harry otwiera schowek pod łokciem, grzebiąc w nim, a gdy znajduje poszukiwaną rzecz, podaje ją chłopakowi.

Louis spogląda na kartkę, która okazuje się biletem. Uważnie śledzi informacje, zawarte na nim. The 1975, The O2. Dwudziesty dziewiąty października, sektor 108, rząd L i miejsce 254. Co do cholery?

Patrzy na Harry'ego zdziwiony, a brunet uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że w jego policzkach tworzą się dołeczki.

Chryste, on ma dołeczki!

\- Możesz dotknąć – proponuje starszy. - Wiesz, Carrie kocha wsadzać w nie swoje paluszki.

Oczywiście, że nie powinien tego robić, nawet jeśli Harry sam to zaproponował. I nie ma zamiaru tego robić, to zbyt intymne.

\- No dawaj, Lou – mówi Harry, a gdy chłopak nic nie robi, odrywa rękę od kierownicy, chwytając jego prawą dłoń i przyciska ją do swojego policzka.

Szatyn czuje miękką skórę pod palcami, wciskając kciuk w duży dołeczek. Czuje się jak dziecko, ale to znacznie przyjemniejsze niż mu się wydawało. I Harry'emu też mu się to podoba, bo uważnie patrzy na niego spod ciemnych rzęs. Potem zjeżdża palcami w dół przypadkowo dotykając jego szczęki , czując krótki zarost na niej.

Z tyłu ktoś trąbi, co przywraca ich do rzeczywistości, więc szybko się od siebie odrywają, a Louis poprawnie siada na swoim fotelu. Rumieni się, przygryzając wargę.

\- Byliśmy na tym samym koncercie, w tym samym miejscu – zauważa Harry. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi szkoda, że cię wtedy nie poznałem.

\- Musiałem zrobić z siebie pierdołę, aby do tego doszło – mruczy młodszy.

Harry zerka w bok, patrząc na niego kątem oka. Widzi szczupłe policzki, które zostały dokładnie ogolone, mały, zadarty nosek oraz błękitne oczy, wpatrzone w widok za oknem. Louis cholernie mu się podobał i wkrótce chciał coś z tym zrobić.

\- Gorąco tutaj – zwraca uwagę chłopak, następnie obydwoje w tym samym czasie sięgają do panelu ogrzewającego, chcąc go zmniejszyć. Ich dłonie się łączą, czując prąd przepływający między sobą, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ręce Louisa są za każdym razem chłodne.

Tomlinson zabiera dłoń, odwracając głowę na bok, chcąc ukryć rumieńce. Harry w tej samej chwili podjeżdża pod wysoki wieżowiec, w którym mieszka Louis. Parkuje na wolnym miejscu, wysiadając szybko z auta i okrąża je, pomagając mu wyjść.

Potem podaje mu jego kule, czekając na chodniku. Śnieg przestał padać jakieś dziesięć minut temu, ale obydwoje wiedzą, że ulice są śliskie.

\- To tu? – upewnia się Harry, wskazując na szklany budynek.

Louis kiwa głową, kuśtykając do drzwi wejściowych i z małą pomocą Harry'ego wchodzi do przestronnego holu, w którym stoi consierge.

Styles rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, a gdy Louis przywołuje windę, dołącza do niego, wchodząc do środka. Chłopak naciska dziesiątkę, następnie odwraca się do starszego.

\- Jak dobrze, że masz tu windę – stwierdza Harry. - Inaczej wnosiłbym cię na rękach.

Louis wzdycha, wywracając oczami.

\- Nie musiałeś ze mną jechać – mówi. - Poważnie Harry, twoja córka na ciebie czeka.

Harry podnosi lewy nadgarstek, patrząc na zegarek. Jest ósma czterdzieści, więc wie, że Carrie powinna od kilkunastu minut spać. Powinien zadzwonić do Liama i upewnić się, czy wszystko poszło bez problemu.

Zatrzymują się na odpowiednim piętrze, a Harry przepuszcza Louisa w drzwiach. Wtedy też chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego, że Harry to prawdziwy gentleman.

Podchodzą do czarnych drzwi z wielkim 28, o które Louis się opiera, aby wyjąc z kieszeni kurtki klucze. W końcu udaje mu się je znaleźć i otwiera mieszkanie.

\- Chcesz wejść na chwilę do środka? – pyta, wskazując na wnętrze.

Harry unosi wzrok, patrząc na mieszkanie. Gdyby nie fakt, że powinien wrócić do córki, chętnie zostałby z nim i starał się poznać go jak najlepiej. Jednak nie może. Nie tym razem.

\- Przepraszam, ale powinienem wracać – mówi, widząc na twarzy Louisa zawód, który usilnie stara się zamaskować.

Louis przygryza wargę, patrząc na wykładzinę w hallu. Oczywiście, że Harry nie chciałby zostać, czemu on w ogóle miał nadzieje, że tak się stanie?

_Nie jest tobą zainteresowany, idioto_  – mówi mu podświadomość.

\- Louis – mruczy brunet, chcąc to jakoś wyjaśnić.

\- Rozumiem, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – odpowiada chłopak, następnie unosi głowę. Jego policzki są różowe z zażenowania, a oczy już nie świecą tak jak wcześniej. - Pomimo wszystko, fajnie spędziłem z tobą czas i dziękuje za to. Jesteś świetnym lekarzem i uratowałeś moją nogę.

\- Dasz mi swój numer? – pyta nagle Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon.

Louis marszczy brwi, zastygając.

\- Co?

\- Chce twój numer.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – żachnie się, podając mu swój telefon. - Lubię cię, Louis, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Chłopak szybko wpisuje numerki na klawiaturze, uśmiechając się szeroko, co nie umyka uwadze starszego.

Harry zerka na ekran, widząc nowy numer i podpis do tego:  _Louis Tomlinson x._

Chowa urządzenie do kieszeni, patrząc na Louisa i jego oczy, ukrywające się za zbyt długą grzywką, którą w tej samej chwili odgarnia na bok.

\- Napisze do ciebie – mówi, a jego serce wręcz podskakuje.

\- Będę czekać – odpowiada Louis, zerkając zza swojego ramienia na mieszkanie. To daje Harry'emu potwierdzenie, że powinien już iść. - Dziękuje, Harry – dodaje, rozglądając się na boki, a gdy nikogo wokół nich nie ma, pochyla się do przodu i szybko całuje bruneta w kłujący policzek. - Śpij dobrze, Haz – dodaje, wchodząc do mieszkania, następnie macha mu na pożegnanie i zamyka drzwi.

Harry stoi jak oniemiały na korytarzu, czując się jak zakochany głupek. Nie wie, że Louis stoi przyciśnięty plecami do swoich drzwi, głęboko oddychając, a jego serce wręcz umiera z emocji.

Jego telefon wibruje, a gdy odblokowuje ekran, czeka na niego wiadomość:

_(Nieznany, 8:54pm: Dobranoc, Boo Bear. H :) xx)_

Wpadł jak głupi.

                                                                                                                           ×××

Następnego poranka, Louis wstaje z łóżka bardzo wcześnie. Przez pół nocy nie potrafił zasnąć z emocji. Myje twarz oraz zęby i powoli wychodzi z łazienki. Zostawił kule w pokoju, wkurzony używaniem ich, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że lepiej poruszało mu się z ich pomocą.

Pieprzyć to – przechodzi mu przez myśl, gdy nakłada na tors białą, trochę rozciągniętą koszulkę Zayna, którą kiedyś u niego zostawił.

Podchodzi do szafki, wyjmując z niej pudełko z Yorkshire Tea i wrzuca dwie saszetki do białego kubka. Nastawia wodę w czajniku, ziewając.

Chce podejść do lodówki, aby zastanowić się nad tym, co zjeść, gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi.

Marszczy brwi, patrząc na zegar nad jego głową, który wskazuje siedem minut po dziewiątej. Kuleje do drzwi, przekręcając górny zamek, a gdy odsuwa je i staje w przejściu, otwiera usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

Zza bruneta wychodzi malutka dziewczynka, która patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Cześć, Louis – mówi Harry. - Przyjechaliśmy cię odwiedzić? I mamy rogaliki!

Harry zechciał go razem z córką odwiedzić. Czy może być coś słodszego?

\- Jasne, wchodźcie – prosi szatyn, odsuwając się, aby mogli przejść.

Harry chwyta córkę za rękę, pomagając jej wejść do mieszkania Louisa. Zdejmuje swój czarny płaszcz oraz buty, następnie rozbiera Carrie.

\- Caroline, kochanie – zwraca się do niej, kucając – to jest Louis.

Szatyn pochyla się nad dzieckiem, uśmiechając się radośnie. Chciałby usiąść obok niej, ale byłoby to zbyt trudne, ze względu na jego nogę i stabilizator.

Dziewczynka spogląda na niego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, następnie odwraca się do taty.

\- Czy Lue to mój drugi tatuś? – pyta.

Harry zastyga marszcząc brwi. Jego córka wie, że dzieci mogą wychowywać się z dwoma mamusiami lub tatusiami, tłumaczył jej to i Carrie jest bardzo mądra, bo wszystko rozumie. Jednak ostatnio ciągle pyta o drugą osobę, która powinna ją wychowywać.

Wzdycha, głaszcząc brunetkę po głowie, następnie podnosi ją do góry.

\- Nie, złotko. Louis jest moim przyjacielem, wiesz? – potem odwraca się do samego chłopaka. - Przepraszam, Lou. Mała jest na etapie zadawania trudnych pytań.

Szatyn kiwa głową, podnosząc dłoń, aby pomachać do Carrie. Ma tyle młodszego rodzeństwa i kocha dzieci, więc poznanie przez niego córki Harry'ego, który cholernie mu się podoba jest czymś niesamowitym.

\- Hej, kochanie – mówi miękko. - Jestem, Lou, a ty? – pyta, chociaż zna jej imię, ale chce dać dziewczynce możliwość przedstawienia się.

Caroline patrzy na Louisa, jej usta przecina uśmiech, a w policzkach tworzą się malutkie dołeczki. Jest taką wierną kopią swojego taty.

\- Tatusiu, słyszałeś? Lue powiedział do mnie kochanie! Ty też tak mówisz!

\- Tak, skarbie. Ale musisz się przedstawić Louisowi, pamiętasz. Jakie jest twoje imię?

\- Jestem Caroline Styles – mówi szybko. - I mam cztery latka. – pokazuje cztery palce. - I tatuś upiekł ze mną rogaliki!

Louis spogląda na Harry'ego, unosząc brwi.

\- Pieczesz?

\- W wolnym czasie – przyznaje brunet. - Możesz się przekonać jak dobrze – dodaje, uśmiechając się szeroko, podnosząc dłoń z papierową torbą.

\- Jak dobrze – śmieje się Louis. - Chyba i tak moja lodówka świeci pustkami. - Chodźcie do salonu.

Siadają w trójkę na beżowej sofie, a Louis zajada się croissantem z czekoladą.

\- Chryste, jakie to dobre – mówi, oblizując palce. - Ja nawet nie umiem zrobić gotowych babeczek z pudełka, bo zaraz zapominam, że pieką się w piekarniku.

\- Mogę cię trochę pouczyć – proponuje Harry, podając córce kawałek rogala. - Chociażby jutro.

\- Jesteś pewny? – upewnia się szatyn, jednak po chwili przypomina sobie coś ważnego. - Boże, nie, nie mogę jutro.

Brunet wyciera kciukiem usta Carrie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mam zmianę w pracy – odpowiada Louis. - Od trzeciej do jedenastej trzydzieści.

Ciało Harry'ego się napina.

\- Nie ma mowy, abyś poszedł w takim stanie do pracy. Jesteś po poważnym urazie, nie możesz męczyć nogi. Gdzie pracujesz?

\- W restauracji w Soho – mówi, patrząc na Caroline. - Jestem kelnerem.

\- Louis. – Harry wstaje z sofy, podchodząc do płaszcza, z którego wyjmuje białe pudełeczko i kartkę. - Chciałem już wczoraj to zrobić, jednak zapomniałem o to spytać. – usiadł bliżej szatyna. - Tu mam dla ciebie maść przeciwbólową i obrzękową. I zwolnienie do końca świąt. Tylko musisz mi dać, długopis, bo nie uzupełniłem jej do końca.

Louis wstaje z fotela, podchodząc do szuflady kuchennej.

Carrie w tym czasie podchodzi do Harry'ego i patrzy na niego uważnie.

\- Tatusiu!

\- Tak, skarbeńku? – mruczy mężczyzna.

\- Lue jest fajny i śliczny – stwierdza dziewczynka.

Louis podnosi głowę, rumieniąc się. Czy to dziecko nie jest urocze? Zamyka głośno szufladę, przez co nie słyszy dość jednoznacznej odpowiedzi starszego:

\- Wiem, Carrie.


End file.
